Friends Fight the Strongest
by zer0.exe
Summary: A growing conflict that was destined! Ch. 3 added!
1. Growing Power and Respect

Before hand, this is my first fanfiction of this type, so r&r, please. This fic takes place two years after that of the events in manga 223. Which of course, may lead to incontinuities in the near future, but I don't care, and neither should you. Oh, and some of you may wonder why I don't use the honorifics such as kun, chan, etc. Simply because, I do not know Japanese and do not want to sound like a fool when I missuse a honorific.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, simply because I am not a genius of that calibur. Now, on with the story! But the mentioned jutsu is of my creation. Any similarity to any other's is purely coincidential.  
  
------------------------  
  
Friends Fight the Strongest  
  
Ch. 1: Growing Power and Respect  
  
Shikamaru lay on the roof of his home. Staring out into the clear skies of Konoha village. No matter how free the sky looked, the feeling of the new Chuunin jacket he had honed was restraining. Constantly reminding him that he was now capable of leading a group into missions, and responsible for bringing them back. "Forget this," he said to nobody in particular as he began to sit up.  
  
"What was that, Shikamaru?" asked the blonde girl looking up from the ground.  
  
"Oh, hi Ino," the dark-haired chuunin said as he looked over the edge of his roof, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Do you mind if we just talk for a bit?"  
  
"Uh, sure," and with that Shikamaru jumped from the building onto the ground next to her.  
  
"Actually, mind if we go inside?"  
  
He sighed. 'And after I came down here? How troublesome.' "Alright." He opened the door and led them inside.  
  
-----------  
  
Naruto smiled to himself. "Perfect," said the young shinobi between his gasps for air. He finally perfected his new technique. He was nearly jumping from excitement. And the best thing was, that the only effective way to learn this technique was immense training and teaching. Ensuring that it would not fall into the wrong hands. Unless of course, the remaining Sharingan users were to see it. But with the two Uchiha brothers outside the country boundaries and the only other being Hatake Kakashi, it was safe. 'Better show this to Jiraiya. I bet he'll be so impressed, he'll treat me to some ramen!' thought the exhausted ninja. "Ha ha! The future Hokage is now unbeatable!"  
  
"Oh really? Is that so?" said a familiar voice from one of the few surrounding trees that had not been destroyed by Naruto's new jutsu.  
  
"Jiraiya? Perfect timing! Let me show you my new technique!"  
  
"A new technique at 14, is it? Impressive, Naruto. Let's see it, maybe I'll be interested in learning it," laughed the old Sannin.  
  
"Ha! You couldn't learn it unless I taught it to you! Consider it payback for Rasengan!" the cocky little ninja said. "Just watch."  
  
"Alright, alright. I just hope it's not just another idiot technique like Sexy no Jutsu."  
  
"You know you love that technique!" Naruto put on his game face. His eyes lit up with the power of the Kyuubi running through his body. He spread his legs to gain a better footing. Red chakra tails whipped around his body. Power could be sensed in the air.  
  
'Hmph. Maybe this jutsu might be worth learning afterall.'  
  
Naruto made his hands into fists. He filled the surrounding sphere around him with chakra and charged it while spinning it wildly with in it's orb. He slammed his fists together and shouted, "THUNDERBALL NO JUTSU!" The globe became a crackling ball of glowing red lightning. Naruto leapt backwards at an astonishing speed, even for the skills of that Sannin. As soon as he made contact with a nearby tree, it bursted into burnt splinters that practically vanished into the sky and Naruto was rocketed forward, bouncing into another tree with identical results to the first and continued the pattern until Naruto felt it was a good time to stop. The result was large clearance interrupted only by singed tree trunks raising from the ground no more than 10 inches.  
  
Naruto collapsed. "Well? How'd ya like it?"  
  
Jiraiya just stood there with a dropped jaw. "How did you ever come up with this technique?" asked the astonished old man.  
  
"Well, I remembered when you taught me the Rasengan. I was amazed at how much explosive power could be generated from just spinning and focusing your chakra. And then I remembered the Chidori. While it is weaker than the Rasengan in the long run, it's more for like piercing rather than blowing up. And so I thought, what would happen if I just made it bigger? So much bigger so that I would be in the orb, rather than just holding it. From there, I just combined what I learned from the Rasengan, mainly the spinning, and what I Understood about the Chidori, the extreme focusing of the chakra. So, what did ya think?"  
  
Jiraiya sat down. "Amazing, Naruto. But I noticed something. You can't control yourself when you're in the Thunderball, can you?"  
  
"Nope. I can only control the first jump. From there, it just depends on the surfaces I bounce off of. I was kind of thinking about naming it Pinball no Jutsu... More appropriate, don't ya think? But I ended up deciding that Thunderball sounds cooler."  
  
"Ah, so basically using this jutsu in a large, clear area would just be pointless? Or in an area with comrades who wouldn't be able to dodge it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But you haven't answered my question. What do you think of it?"  
  
"I think it's a great technique that could practically ensure victory. If used wisely and correctly, of course."  
  
'Alright! Jiraiya approved of my very own technique! Yes! Once the rest of the village hears about this, Tsunade'll have no choice but make me Hokage for sure!'  
  
Jiraiya began walking away, "Oh, and Naruto? Don't go telling everyone about this. Keep it as a trump card. Know what I mean?" Jiraiya said as if he had read Naruto's mind.  
  
"Fine..." Naruto mumbled. 'Jealous old geezer.'  
  
'That kid will be Hokage for sure. No doubt in my mind about that now.' Jiraiya stopped in his tracks and looked back. "Hey Naruto! Want to join me for some ramen? My treat!"  
  
"Sure!" said the hungry shinobi and went ahead to catch up with the Sannin.  
  
---------------------------  
  
So there you have it. Sorry, if it's too short for your taste and leave reviews. Find out what happens next in "Ino's Confession."


	2. Ino's Confession

Wow, amazing how such simple reviews can make you want to start writing again so soon after. And as an answer to a previous review, how Naruto has gotten so strong. Naruto's power has grown so much between becoming a genin to the current manga. So I thought that if you can improve that much in that small period of time, imagine what can happen in 2 years.  
  
Disclaimer: This is gonna start irritating me fast, I do not own Naruto. Only that jutsu. IT'S ALL MINE! laughs maniacally

------------------------------------  
  
Friends fight the Strongest  
  
Ch. 2: Ino's Confession  
  
The door closed. Shikamaru's parents weren't home so Shikamaru and Ino were all alone. "Yeah, just sit anywhere you want," the chuunin said as he took his preferable spot on the far left side of the couch.  
  
"Thanks Shikamaru," the blonde said nervously and she sat in the center of the same couch, attempting to get close to Shikamaru. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Chouji. It's been a while since he died on that mission... and you've become so cold since then. I mean, do you even leave the house when you're not on a mission?"  
  
Shikamaru sat up and rested his head against the back of the couch. "Have you ever been responsible for losing your best friend? Could you even imagine doing nothing but stopping yourself from going insane?" Shikamaru let a tear run down his cheek. Shikamaru lifted his head and hid his face between his hands, "I'm sorry. It's just alot to handle on the first mission you lead."  
  
Ino took his hands away from his face and hugged him closely. "Shika, never forget Chouji. But don't forget that you have people here that care about you deeply," Ino said. "When I was little, I had first noticed Sasuke. I'd liked him ever since. And now? He abandoned Konoha Village for a maniac who tried to destroy it. And he didn't even care what happened. About what would ensue, including Chouji's death. All I mean, is, I'm here for you, Shika. I love you."  
  
Shikamaru pushed away from her and looked her in the eyes, "What did you say?"  
  
"I have for a while. I just, couldn't bring myself to talk you about it. And seeing you in so much pain, causes me pain."  
  
"Ino, I... I had no idea..." Shikamaru said, slightly stunned. "I love you too."  
  
-------------  
  
"I don't know what makes this ramen better, it being free, or it being a reward," Naruto said as he ate the full bowl, "More ramen, old man!"  
  
"Well, you deserve it, Naruto. That was an impressive technique back there. Are you planning on showing it to anyone else?" Jiraiya asked between the sips of his water.  
  
"I think I might show it to Kakashi, Iruka, and maybe some of the other genins," said the hungry ninja.  
  
"And Hinata? You two have gotten close lately, haven't you? How long have you been going out with her?"  
  
"Ummm, I think it's been a few of months... 3 or 4."  
  
"Wow. You should hang onto her. Any girl who could stand you for more than a week is a Godsend," laughed the Sannin.  
  
"Yeah... now that I think of it, I haven't seen her in a long time. I think I'm gonna go visit her today," said Naruto.  
  
"That would be best. Well, I think I'm off. Until later, Naruto," Jiraiya said as he got off his stool.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Thanks again for the ramen!" shouted Naruto. 'Hmmm. I should go see Hinata now,' thought Naruto as he got off his stool as well. He started walking in the direction of the entire area belonging to the Hyuuga clan. Along the way he passed by the Yamanaka Flower shop. 'Maybe I should get Hinata some flowers,' thought Naruto. He opened the door and walked into the shop.  
  
"Oh, hello Naruto," Ino's mother said with an unbelievably cold voice. "Did you get lost?"  
  
Naruto smiled to himself. The people of this village will never change. Even after he was chosen to bear the power of the Kyuubi. To be hated for the rest of time. After saving the village from Gaara. And still trying to get Sasuke back. They'll never change. 'They'll hate me even when I become Hokage,' thought Naruto. "No, I'm here to buy some flowers. Is Ino in?"  
  
"No. Here are some flowers that even you should be able to afford," She said, offering a pathetic bouqet of flowers that were discoloured and missing half of their pedals.  
  
'Huh. Ino always seems to be in. Weird. Oh well,' He quickly thought. Something caught his eyes. "I think I'll take this one," Naruto said smuggly as he picked a beautiful white rose between his fingers. With that, he put the money on the counter and walked out. 'When will they learn,' Naruto thought to himself. 'At least the Hyuuga clan has started respecting me ever since my fight with Neji.'  
  
Naruto kept walking until he finally reached an area decorated everywhere with the Hyuuga clan symbol. "I guess I'm here," Naruto said to himself.   
  
"Naruto?" asked Hiashi, the leader of the main house. "How have you been?"  
  
"Very well, sir. I was wondering, is Hinata in?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Come with me," said the man with the white eyes as he turned around and signaled to Naruto to come with him. "So, I understand that for the past couple of years you've been training with the Sannin, Jiraiya."  
  
"Yeah, he's been helping me ever since the first chuunin exams I've been in."  
  
"Ah, the ones in which you fought Neji, if I'm not mistaken. That was an amazing feat, Naruto. Neji was considered the number one genin in Konoha and being one who has inherited the most Hyuuga blood in a long time, and yet, you defeated him. You have won the respect of Hyuuga clan despite what the rest of the village may think," Hiashi said smiling the whole time. "Well, here we are. Hinata, you have a visitor!" Hiashi called into the traditionally built and decorated house. And out came Hinata with a look of surprise on her face. Her small frame was shown more easily without her jacket covering her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," said Hiashi before walking off into another part of the Hyuuga property.  
  
"Hi, Hinata," Naruto mumbled. Even though he had learned that Hinata had liked him for a long time and he had only discovered his feelings for her recently, he would always be nervous around her. "Oh, this is for you," Naruto said as he offered her the rose, "The color reminded me of your eyes."  
  
"Thank you, Naruto," Hinata said as she took the rose, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I saw you, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out today, nothing special," Naruto said.  
  
"Oh, sure, of course. Let me just get my coat," she said as she hurried into the house.  
  
Naruto rested his back against the wall, 'Well, she didn't seem too happy to see me,' Naruto thought to himself. Another Hyuuga girl stepped out of the house and just stood there. Naruto turned his head to look at her. "Hanabi, right?"  
  
"Yes, and you are Naruto. The cheater that 'beat' Neji," the girl stated as if it were a fact.  
  
"The what?" Naruto asked.

--------------------------------------  
  
Well, there ya have it. Second chapter makes more sense as to why I put down Romance as a genre. Continue the reviews, please, I love reading them! Next Chapter "the Tortoise versus the Hare."


	3. The Tortoise versus the Hare

Chapter three! The fight is on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything and everything Naruto. When someone makes a naruto product, they need to get my ok first. Just kidding. I hope has a sense of humor.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Friends Fight the Strongest  
  
Ch. 3: The Tortoise versus the Hare  
  
"You heard me, Naruto," the young girl said.  
  
"I'm no cheater. Ask Neji. Even he'll tell you," Naruto defended.  
  
"That's just because he's part of the branch family. Even if he is the most gifted Hyuuga, he'll never be a main house," Hanabi said with unbelievable prejudice.  
  
"Listen, I don't care if you are a little girl. If you call me a cheater and insult your own family, you won't get away with that."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for stating the truth," Hanabi said with a tone of sarcasm, "But we both know that you did cheat. How else could you have performed more jutsu's even after your chakra supply was cut off?"  
  
'Ah, so that's her basis. Her parents must not have told her about him being the container for the Kyuubi,' Naruto thought. "Okay, you're misinformed, so quit the fight. If you really want to know how I won, ask your father. He'll know for sure," Naruto said as he remembered what Hiashi had said earlier, 'You have won the respect of Hyuuga clan despite what the rest of the village may think.'  
  
"This isn't a fight. This is," Hanabi said as she thrusted her open palmed hand into Naruto's stomach. "Jyuuken!"  
  
Naruto didn't even move back. "Huh? What was that?" said Naruto right before he fell down to his knees and hands and threw up blood. 'Damnit! That damn Hyuuga technique. I should've seen it coming,' Naruto thought to himself. He coughed an extra time to get the leftover blood out of his system. "What are you trying to do?" Naruto said as he lifted his shirt to examine his stomach. A large red mark was in the dead center of the Kyuubi seal. 'Huh. Her hit must have brought the seal to the surface,' assumed Naruto.  
  
"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Hanabi. "Is that a seal? What's wrong with you!?" she added as she ran away.  
  
'What's up with her? Why would a seal scare her? She should be used to them, afterall, her family puts them on others all the time.' Suddenly a kunai landed right in front of Hanabi foot as she ran, causing her to trip. "Huh?" thought Naruto out loud as he looked around and saw Hinata at the door with her arm out as if she had just thrown something.  
  
"Hanabi! Get back over here. I will not tolerate you mocking, attacking, and then fleeing from my boyfriend. You will apologize," Hinata said in a mature tone.  
  
"Hinata? Why should I? You two are meant for each other. Both of you are disgraces. A cheater and a weakling," spat out Hanabi, still in a daze on the ground. Their fight becoming an attraction.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to your sister like tha-,"  
  
"Naruto, this is my fight. Hanabi, for too long have you been a nuisance. I am not the shame for my weakness. But you, for your arrogance," Hinata said all the angrier.   
  
Naruto just smiled. 'She's finally standing up for herself. Taking the role of the future Hyuuga leader, rather than the more 'rightful' Hanabi. Simply because she's stronger.'  
  
"Hinata! Hanabi! Stop this quarrel!" Hiashi shouted. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Father, please stay out of this. I know you have considered making Hanabi the leader of the Hyuuga, but I want to make a proposition. Me and Hanabi will fight here and now. And the winner will become the future heiress of the Hyuuga. No questions asked. How about that, father? Hanabi?"  
  
"Hinata, you don't have to do this," Naruto protested.  
  
"I know I don't. I want to," Hinata said as she looked back and smiled to Naruto. Naruto just smiled back. "Well, what do you think about it? If the strongest is the most qualified, then let it be seen for all to believe."  
  
"Very well, Hinata. If this is what you want, then I cannot stop you," Hiashi stated.  
  
"It's fine with me," Hanabi said smuggly.  
  
Just then everyone seemed to get out of the way. Hiashi, Naruto, all the Hyuuga bystanders, they all stepped back, making a clearing for there to be ample room for a fight. Both girls got into stances and simultaneously called out, "BYAKUGAN!" making the veins near their eyes bulge and giving them a great power sought after by countries. Apparently even worth starting a war over.  
  
Hanabi moved in and sweeped low, making a direct hit on Hinata's stomach just as she had on Naruto. However, Hinata had been exposed to the Jyuuken before and didn't affect her as much. Hinata countered by grabbing Hanabi's arm with both hands and blasting it with chakra, causing Hanabi a sensation of numbness and burning at the same time. The younger broke free of Hinata and pushed herself back, and side stepped to behind Hinata at an astonshing speed and charged again, this time attempting the Jyuuken on her back. But Hinata saw every step due to her Byakugan and, waited. Waited for Hanabi to get in close, and when she was in close proximity, Hinata threw her legs out from beneath her, but curled them in close to her body. She then rotated her body in midair and took hold on the ground with her hands. She extended her legs in a powerful kick that landed Hanabi in the face. Hanabi went flying back 20 feet while Hinata got back into her standing position, with her back to Hanabi. She leapt into the air took out several kunai and shuriken and while spinning gracefully in the air released them all. While Hanabi was on the ground in a daze, several objects seemed to pin her arms and legs to the ground. With two other kunai landed on either side of her head so close that she could feel the cold meatl. And finally Hinata landed crouching over Hanabi with a leg under each arm, and a kunai up to her neck. "Apologize," Hinata said, "You've lost."  
  
"ALRIGHT! GO HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran up to Hinata and hugged her. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Thank you for always believing me, Naruto," Hinata said.  
  
"Well, Hinata, I can honestly say that I have never been prouder of you," Hiashi said as he removed all the kunai and shuriken from around Hanabi, who still seemed to be in a daze. "And as promised, you will inherit the role of leader in this clan. But if you don't mind my asking, how did you defeat Hanabi? She always seemed to have more Hyuuga in her."  
  
"And she did. That was her weakness. And I knew that. Since she had so much Hyuuga talent, you only taught her Jyuuken. And when I saw her run away from Naruto, I established how she would fight, hit and run. Which is exactly what she did. So all I did was lead her to believe that she had tricked me, and the last thing she expected, was an actual hit, intended to hurt the outer body, not the inner organs."  
  
"Absolutely astounding, Hinata," Hiashi said with admiration in his voice, "You went into her head, and knowing that she had never been in fight with someone from outside the Hyuuga, knew she expected Jyuuken from you, not a direct hit. You used experience to determine the outcome of this battle and your destiny. Not your blood."  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Naruto. Hinata," came a mumble from the unsteady Hanabi. "You deserve to be be heiress."  
  
"Apology excepted," Hinata and Naruto said in unison.  
  
-----LATER THAT DAY-----  
  
"So you're sure you're okay?" Hinata asked Hanabi.  
  
"Yeah, my jaw's a little bit sore and my arm is still a little numb, but other than that, I'm okay. A good night sleep is all I need," said Hanabi.  
  
"Alright then, good night," Hinata said from the doorway.  
  
"Good night," Hanabi said through the closing sliding door. Just when it slid open with Naruto on the other side.  
  
"Hanabi? Could I ask you a question?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Oh, sure, come on in," said Hanabi as she looked away and blushed a little. Ever since the fight, she could see why Hinata liked Naruto.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he sat on the floor. "Okay, I don't know how to ask this, so, why did you run away earlier when you saw my seal?"  
  
"Well, the only other time I had seen a seal was on Neji's forehead. And that seems to be the reason why he hates the main house."  
  
"Oooh. That makes sense, I guess," Naruto said.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind me asking you a question, what does your seal do?" Hanabi asked, making sure not to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Heh, well," Naruto said. 'How should I explain it to her? Should I? I'd probably just screw it up and confuse her," Naruto concluded in his head. "How about you just ask your dad, like I said earlier. He should be able to explain it better than I," said Naruto. "Wow, it's getting late. I better be off. Good night, Hanabi," Naruto said as he got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Good night," Hanabi repeated.  
  
On his way out, Naruto held Hinata close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I have to go," he said.  
  
"Alright, come back tomorrow, I owe you a date," Hinata said.  
  
"Yeah, you do," Naruto joked. He let go of her and headed to the door. But first he saw Hiashi, "Sir, if Hanabi asks you about this seal," Naruto illustrated by lifting his shirt, exposing it, "don't lie about it. It'll help her understand the Chuunin exams," Naruto quickly stated. Hiashi simply acknowledged Naruto with a nod and a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Have a safe trip, Naruto," Hiashi said standing at the door.  
  
"Thanks for having me today," thanked Naruto as he walked off the Hyuuga property and headed to his apartment where no one waits for him.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Holy crap. That's a long chapter. To all the ShikaIno reading fans, sorry I couldn't include anything about them. I just felt that this chapter needed to show how Naruto and Hinata have been, and Hyuuga changes since the chuunin exams. But yeah. Review as always. Next chapter: "In the Shadows" 


End file.
